


Never an Unadventurous Day at Greenhouse Academy

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: Greenhouse Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Corruption Corruption Everywhere, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Intelligent Students, Repairing Friendships, Romance, Season 3 Greenhouse Academy Speculation, Speculation, Teamwork, This was written at 4 am after bingewatching the show, What if Hayley and Daniel had a little more time in those goodbye moments?, Who was the Voice??, Written to Let Me Fall Asleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: That's what the students of Greenhouse Academy found out once the chaos had cleared. There were new and old enemies to be had, hiding in the shadows. The Eagles and Ravens learn that the only way to defeat new foes is to come together. Nobody ever thought that saving the world would come before they'd graduate.





	Never an Unadventurous Day at Greenhouse Academy

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to this TV show goes to Netflix, Gioria Chamizer, and Paula Yoo. This plot is the result of university student brain, bingewatching and the fact that it is simultaneously way too late and way too early for me to still be up.

It had been a long day. A long _week_. 

Alex couldn't believe what had transpired in a matter of days. The fact that his mom was still alive and their family complete was still sinking in as it was almost surreal. He still hadn't wrapped his mind around the fact that they had saved thousands of lives preventing that earthquake. 

He couldn't even  _imagine_ what his sister was feeling. 

His role in the entire thing had been relatively minor- he had used his brain and delayed a game of basketball. 

His sister had discovered there was something wrong in the first place, brought his girlfriend (he loved saying that) out of  _hypnosis_ where she was under the spell of Daniel's crazy mother, helped concoct the plans that set everything in motion, discovered the  _mission_ that Eric, Judy, Marcus and Jason had, found their mom and had been stuck inside the cave (he will never look at that park the same again) with a bunch of thug psychos and a ticking time bomb. 

 Which is why, after putting all their bags in the car, Alex took his mom and mom on a tour of the campus. Hayley deserved a little more time to say her goodbyes (he  _knew_ there was something between her and Daniel, he had called it ages ago). 

Their family was reunited again and that's all that mattered.

* * *

It was an impulsive decision to kiss Hayley. 

It had been a crazy couple of weeks and he had just seen his mom be driven off in handcuffs to go to prison.

When Hayley chose to give him back the key that saved everybody's lives as a memento of their detective work together, he couldn't help himself. 

He drew her in and in that kiss they shared, he tried to convey the utter terror he felt when he saw her in that cage standing so close to a time bomb and an unstable rock, and the utter relief when even after all of this craziness and multiple people wanting her and her family dead amongst thousands of other people, she was  _alive_. 

That kiss sparked others because it seemed like they were magnets as Daniel couldn't stand to be apart from Hayley or her lips for long, to be apart from the fresh, reassuring aura she seemed to have. 

He could have stood there forever, holding her and kissing her, but eventually they parted and Daniel remembered that there was a world outside the Greenhouse Academy doors and a mother she had been separated from for almost a year. 

Hayley smiled at him and said "Call me later?" 

He nodded and smiled as she turned around with one last smile and left through the doors, rejoining the rest of her family for the first week of the rest of their lives. 

He fiddled around with the "Eureka Key" (that's the name he gave it) as he thought of her. He realized that over time and over the course of these past couple weeks especially, he began to enjoy her company. Being around her had made him feel lighter and more free than he had felt in a while.

Although these past couple weeks had been an emotional rollercoaster, in Daniel's opinion, it ended on a rather nice high. 

 


End file.
